The present invention relates in general to energy conversion systems, and, more particularly, to systems which convert water wave energy into other forms of energy.
The energy of water waves, such as those found in oceans, lakes, or the like, is well known and documented. There are many devices which are intended to convert this wave energy into usable power, such as electrical and/or mechanical power. One example of these devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,255, wherein a buoy or offshore station uses the rise and fall of water as a wave passes by the buoy or offshore station to force air through a turbine to thereby drive that turbine.
The turbines of such known devices are driven by the impact of air with rotor blades, and thus a major drawback of these devices is the inefficiency thereof.
Accordingly, there is need for a wave energy converter which converts the wave energy into other forms of energy in a manner which does not suffer the drawbacks of known devices, and is accordingly more efficient than such known devices.